Adventure Quest Worlds: The Thirteen Lords of Chaos
by Darkkill Demigod
Summary: Darren Scarlet was having a nightmarish glimpeses of the future. When he wakes up, he convinces himself everything will be okay. He didn't know how wrong he was. Suddenly, the Doomknight Sepulture decides to attack Swordhaven with intentions to open the Portal of Darknesss by killing the Light King. Darren tries to fight Sepulture for the King. Then things go totally unexpected...
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

_**Adventure Quest Worlds**_

 _ **The Thirteen Lords of Chaos**_

 _ **Prolouge**_

 **Footsteps. Sounds of the animals at night. Darkness. The moon was hidden in the clouds. Darren didn't know what he was running from. Something in the darkness was chasing him. He'd lost track of how long he was running. He kept dodging trees and tried his best to see where he was going in the forest.**

 _ **Okay,**_ **he thought,** _ **enough of ground chase, time for aerial mode.**_ **He leaped onto the nearest tree branch and took off to the next branches.**

 **After, maybe, leaping across a thousand branches, he reached an open meadow. He dropped down from the last branch and immediately broke into a full sprint. Soon, he reached a cliff. Nowhere to run. He couldn't even see the bottom. Heck, he couldn't even see what was in front of him. Everything was pitch black.**

" **Darren…Scarlet…" a dark voice called out. The voice sent chill up his spine. He knew this was the end. Suddenly, he couldn't fell the darkness anymore.**

 **Darren extended his senses. But… he couldn't feel the strange presence anymore. He was relived but did not let his guard down.**

" **Daarrreeeennnn…" he heard that voice again. No. Not voice.** _ **Voices.**_ **Like many voices speaking at the same time. All of them sounded dark and hollow.**

 **Suddenly, a pitch black hand gripped the ledge of the cliff. Pitch black hands gripped the ledge and hauled themselves up. When Darren saw their faces, he fell back. Their bodies and faces were pitch black with green, glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth.**

 **The first creature climbed up and it walked up to Darren. Darren started backwards. The creature suddenly crouched and unleashed its fangs and talons, ready to attack. The others stood behind, growls rippling through the monster army.**

 **Something moving in the sky caught Darren's eye. And that's when the creature leaped and him, talons and fangs ready, determined to kill…**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Hey guys! I know, its been a while. But I was really busy(really) and my wifi went down. I had this chapter written a while back but never got to post it yet. So, I hope you'll forgive me. And, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Adventure Quest Worlds**

* * *

 ** _UNEXPECTED_**

Darren jolted straight up on his bed. He was sweating like crazy, his hair was totally in a mess, one of his pillows were on the other side of the room. Darren looked around. _So_ _it was just a nightmare_ , he thought.

He got up and looked at the mirror. He was a total mess. Getting properly dressed up, he stepped out of his house and under the bright blue skies.

 _(Line break)_

 _At Yulgar's Inn_

"Lizzie, a cup of beer, please!" shouts Allan.

"One beer, right up"

Darren stepped into the inn and sat at his usual place, next to Allan.

"Hey Darren! You look shaken up."

"Had a nightmare"

Allan faked a surprise "I can't believe nightmares can scare the great Darren Scarlet."

"Oh, shut up."

"Here's your drink, Darren" Lizzie handed him a Diet Coke.

Darren took a drink. "Any new jobs?"

"Doesn't look like it. I just wish some people get robbed or some bad guys get loose in the city. I really need the money for my rent, which I haven't paid for, like, the last 4 months. The guy's really pissed off." Allan said.

Just then, a guy burst into the inn. He looked near dead. He was bleeding at various places and his clothes were in tatters. His sword and armor were broken. "Se…S…Sepulture…attack…S…Sword..haven.." was all he could say before he collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes forever.

"Attack in Swordhaven…that's bad. Really bad." Yulgar stammered. "If king Alteon's defeated, the entire of Swordhaven kingdom and Battleon will fall under Sepulchure."

"Huh, Allan" Darren said, "looks like your wish came true"

"It didn't have to be SEPULTURE"

"Let's move?"

"Yeah"

And together, Darren and Allan teleported off to Swordhaven's strongest and weakest point : Swordhaven Castle.

* * *

The Castle was in flames. Hordes of undead skeletons everywhere. Soldiers were losing battle. Maggie, the Cleric, had opened up a portal to allow more soldiers to pass through. Sepulture's undead Fortress was hovering overhead in the sky, its master nowhere to be seen.

"Sepulture's headed towards the Throne Room" Maggie said. She can read people's minds.

"Go! Both of you!"

"You sure you can hold up?" Allan asked. He always had a soft spot of her.

"Yes. Now Go!"

Darren and Allan ran through the districts. Many houses were burning. A lot of people were dead. Undead skeletal warriors were killing innocents and fighting the Soldiers.

"What's happening.." Darren thought to himself.

"This is worse than we thought."

"DARREN! ALLAN!" Artix called out. He beheaded an undead and smashed the rest with his Blinding Light of Destiny.

"What's going on, Artix?" Allan asked.

"Sepulture's headed for the Throne Room. You MUST get there. King Alteon should not fall." He blasted more undead warriors. "Get to the gates!"

They ran to the gates which were guarded by Aranax, the Light-Angel Warlord. He doesn't show up for fights, unless it was something big.

The Undead soldiers were pouring around the gate. Aranax couldn't take all of them. But he wouldn't admit it.

"Get to King Alteon!" he screamed as he blasted a hundred skeletons and parried a strike with his Light sword and sliced an undead into half.

"That's the only thing we keep hearing" Allan muttered.

"I'll hold the gates with Aranax. You get to the Throne Room, Darren."

Darren didn't say a word and rushed towards the Castle. He heard a huge blast behind him, but didn't stop to look back.

The Hall of the Castle was filled with Undeads. The only one keeping them from reaching the Royal Stairs was Robina. Her quiver was almost empty. She had a few cuts on her body, otherwise she looked fine. But she could'nt last much longer.

"Darren, how 'bout a hand?"

"At your service, My Lady" Darren did a mock bow.

Robina rolled her eyes at his antics but focused on the task at hand.

"DRAGONSLAYER'S: DUO STARDUST!" Darren spread his hand open to either sides of him and golden stardust flames erupted from his hands and burnt all the Undead on either sides of the Royal Stairs.

Ten of them charged forward at him. He ignited his hands and sent fire balls at the skeletal warriors. Two of them dodged the fire and attacked Darren. Undead One swiped at him with its sword but Darren ducked and did a flaming uppercut which broke off its sword arm. Darren grabbed the broken arm and pierced it through Undead Two's skull which crumpled to dust.

Darren looked around. All monsters were wiped out. He caught Robina staring at him with wide eyes and a hanging mouth. He chuckled, "Close your mouth, Robina, flies might get in."

Robina just shook her head and said, "Just go save our king" and turned away. But before turning, Darren could swear he saw a tint of blush on her cheeks. He wondered what THAT was about. But he didn't have much time to think about it as he heard another blast from the Throne Room. He was half-way up the Royal Stairs when he was ambushed by a horde of Undead. _Can't this get any easier,_ he thought.

* * *

 _At the Throne Room_

 _Alteon's POV_

"King Alteon! You must flee. Sepulture might kill you!" General Lionfang warned.

"No… I will not flee. I'll protect and defend my kingdom till my last breath." Alteon had a grim determination on his old bearded face.

"But, my Lord…"

"NO! I WILL FIGHT! Sepulture must face ME! I will NOT put my subjects in danger! Rather, YOU must flee now, Lionfang. Bring help to Thunderforge. They need you."

"But…"

"GO!"

Alteon used his magic to transport Lionfang to Thunderforge. There was nothing, really, to do in Thunderforge. They've defended themselves. But he wanted all his subjects safe. Now, he's all alone in the Throne Room. Alteon summoned his Swordhaven Dragonblade. He feels much better with his blade with him. Suddenly, he sensed tints of darkness in the room. _Sepulture, its time…_ , he thought.

Just then, the doors to the Throne Room blast open and two Royal guards came crashing in. Their armor were almost broken and smeared with shades of darkness.

The background behind the doors is totally black. Red eyes, _glowing_ red eyes, start forward. Alteon got his sword ready. The Doomknight Sepulture advanced. His reddish-coppery colored armor shines under the light in the room. An Undead Skeleton stands beside him. His Doomblade screams for blood. To be more precise, _the blood of the Champion of Light._ The only reason for this invasion was to slay Alteon, the Champion of Light, and to open the portals to the Planes of Darkness and take over Lore.

"Light King, time for your demise" Sepulture's rough, hard monstrous voice threatens the King.

"I will not let my kingdom fall to you. You will never put Lore in Darkness."

"DARKNESS SHALL RULE!" the Undead Soldier cried.

It charged at Alteon, but he blew it up from the inside. Sepulture charged and the Doomknight and Champion of Light clashed.

Lightning sparks flew. The Doomblade screamed for blood. Sepulture figured direct clash wouldn't work. He caught Alteon's neck and held him high. Then tossed him in the air and slashed at him. Alteon went flying back. If it weren't for his armor, he'd have been dead by now. Alteon recovered and blasted Sepulture with his Light Invergence power. The impact of Sepulture on the wall cracked it.

Sepulture charged the Doomblade and released the Dark Havoc on Alteon, who barely raised his Light Shield on time. The Dark Havoc went around it and blasted the wall behind Alteon. The moon was glowing bright in the dark sky. The Doomknight Fortress was floating in the sky.

"You're a worthy opponent." Sepulture said, "Worthy to be the Champion of Light. Worthy to be _killed_." He stepped towards King Alteon.

Just as Sepulture shot the Hellfire at Alteon, Darren burst into the Throne Room and sent his own fireball at the Hellfire and neutralized it.

Sepulture noticed Darren for the first time. "Why are you here, mortal?" he demanded.

"You won't open the Planes of Darkness, Sepulture. I won't let you." Darren said calmly.

"YOU WILL NOT DECIDE ON ME, MORTAL!"

"And I won't let you kill our King" Darren said as he summoned Dual Hell Blades.

Then, something happened that _shouldn't_ have happened.

Suddenly, something burst into the sky, under the moon. The 'thing' burst out huge wings and disappeared. The next instant, it was in between Sepulture and Darren, who stood protectively in front of Alteon. All three gasped at the same time. Because the 'thing' standing between them should not EXIST. Because… _Drakath_ should not exist.

"D…D…Drakath.." Alteon and Sepulture stuttered.

Drakath had a dark smile on his face. "Yes, it is me."

"But… weren't you supposed to be dead over a… hundred years?" Darren asked.

"I don't care!" Sepulture yelled. "Get out of here, Drakath, before I kill you!"

Sepulture readied his Doomblade. But as fast as lightning, Drakath crossed the room towards Sepulture and punched a hole through his chest. Sepulture gasped and stepped back. Alteon charged from behind but Drakath hit him with his wings and Alteon went flying back. Darren stood there, frozen.

"You…can't…kill…me…" Sepulture said slowly.

"I am an Undead. You cannot kill what is already DEAD!"

Drakath looked bored.

"LONG UNLIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!" Sepulture cried.

Drakath crushed his heart and Sepulture exploded in dark flames. Then he noticed the Doomknight Fortress. Gravelyn was standing, horrified, on the balcony, watching everything.

"Sepulture has a daughter? Amusing." Drakath smiled darkly and fired a Chaos blast at the Fortress. The Fortress was nearly destroyed on impact and it crashed into a nearby mountain.

Drakath turned to Darren and Alteon. "I will rule over Lore. Slowly and stedily, I'll destroy every one of you here. And I'll leave you two for the Grand Finale. Enjoy the rest of your miserable lives. HAHAHAHAHAH!" He said and flew away through the broken wall.

Darren recovered from his shock and hurried over to King Alteon. "My Lord!"

"It's not me anymore, Darren. The fight between Good and Evil is over." Alteon said unsteadily.

 _"And now, the Age of Chaos begins! HAHAHAHA!"_ Drakath's voice boomed in the Throne Room which made Darren shiver.

 _The Age of Chaos…_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**_Hey guys!_** **I've done this super-fast update to make up for the long wait before. I've got school work and exams coming soon so I may not be able to update so regularly (not that I've ever updated regularly in the first place). So, thanks again for reading and please REVIEW. I want to know your opinions on this story. Constructive criticism is welcome. And if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to suggest them in the reviews. Anyways,**

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Quest Worlds**_

* * *

 ** _2\. A New Beginning_**

 _Darren's POV (first person)_

Drakath. The person who should have been dead for a hundred years. The person who was revived by the Queen of Monsters. Now, a Champion of Chaos. Nothing can get worse than this. And now, he's waging war on Lore.

I…I've never felt so…so…weak, so… _helpless_ , so scared in my life before. I was frozen. I saw Alteon almost get killed, Sepulture, the _Undead_ , being _killed_ right in front of me. It can't be. I hope it's all just a dream, that I'll soon wake up. But…no. This is real. I've never been scared of death before, but now…

Robina came and sat beside me. "You look down…and scared." She said.

"Who would'nt be scared?" everyone now knew about Drakath and his plans for Lore.

"Not as scared as you are now."

"Would be scared to death if you would've seen what Drakath did right in front of you!" I snapped.

Robina looked hurt, and I felt guilty I'd ever snapped at her. "I'm sorry Robi… it-it's just that…it's just that it all too much to take in." I sighed.

Robina put an arm around me and pulled me closer. She's like an overprotective younger sister to me. "You don't have to be afraid. We're all here. We're all with you." She said softly.

"Thanks…I guess" I smiled which made her grin.

"Hey, Allan's waiting for you at the Inn. You'd better hurry."

I gave her a huge hug and headed towards the Inn. What I didn't know was how much worse this could get.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

 _At Greenguard West, 9:33 pm_

The moon was bright in the sky, stars twinkling beautifully. I laid under a huge tree gazing at the sky trying to form random constellations.

In front of me, a small hologram appeared. It was Maggie, the Clerik. "Lady Gravelyn summons you."

"Alright, take me there." I was surprised that the Fortress had survived that attack.

The hologram disappeared and a moment later I was standing at the head of the Fortress. The Fortress was made of Dragon bones and the head was a Dragon skull. The Fortress was really damaged. There were two guards guarding the entrance. I walked up to them. "Umm… Lady Gravelyn summons me." I said.

They motioned for me to follow them inside and turned to walk away.

The inside was mostly designed with bones (bony, much?). There were so many twists and turns that I'd be lost if I'd have been alone.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of twists and turns, we reached the Doom Throne Room (I have no idea why they all that). The room was dark, huge and decorated with bones and gold, which kinda reminded me of Hades, for some reason. The Throne itself was huge. It was set on top of a pile of bones. Sitting on the Throne was Gravelyn.

"You summoned me, Gravelyn?" I asked politely.

"I want you to join the legion." She said.

"WHAT?"

"You heard what Drakath said. The war between Good and Evil is over. Chaos will rule over Lore. My father's last remains will be destroyed if Drakath unleashes Chaos." I could desperation growing in her voice. "Good and Evil must work together if we are to defeat him. I'm sure King Alteon would also agree."

"But… but why me? There are tons of other people out there who could help you." I was stunned. I didn't expect this. And what she said next surprised me even more.

"Because…" she took a deep breath, "you are the strongest among most warriors. I've seen your progress for years," _Stalker! ,_ I thought, "You're the most dependable and…loyal. The legion needs you. …I…need you."

I could see that she was so desperate now. So desperate to save her father's, Sepulture's, remains.

"I…I don't know, Gravelyn. All this… seems too big. I mean, I don't even know if I'm even strong enough to fight his army." I said unsteadily.

"We'll let you train in the legion. We'll train you in ancient magic to make you stronger. Just please, _please,_ help me save my father's kingdom." I could hear the desperation growing in her voice. She was grasping for anything, _anything_ , to save her father's kingdom.

"Alright. But give me some time." I said.

"Thank you." Gravelyn looked like the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You owe me one, Gravelyn."

"I know"

I looked around the Throne Room once. The skulls on the walls seemed to be staring at me through their hollow eyes, which really creeped me out. And I was really glad to get out of that place.

* * *

 _One month later_

 _At the legion training arena_

I was surrounded. Hundreds of undead surrounded me. I concentrated. The ground shook. I focused my powers to a single point. With a yell of defiance, I released the energy and a dark energy exploded around me cracking the ground and destroying all the undead within a 20 meter radius near me.

The rest of the undead formed ranks in front of me and charged. " _Fire Dragon's: …"_ I sucked in a lot of breath, " _ROAR!_ " and let out torrents of huge golden flames from my mouth. Most of them burnt to dust on contact. Only two of them remained and I destroyed them using basic magic.

"Wow! I'm impressed." Gravelyn said, with Dage standing next to her.

"Taking out so many opponents at such short time… _that's_ what I call power." Dage said.

"You know, he's already stronger than you, Dage." Gravelyn said.

"Hell, he's even stronger than Nulgath himself." Dage chuckled.

"Um…thanks?" it came out more like a question.

"Just a few more months of training and you should be stronger than Drakath himself." He said.

"That's a really big wish." I murmured.

Right then, Maggie the Clerik appeared (holographic) in the middle of the training room. "I have news" she said.

"Show me" Gravelyn ordered.

Maggie created a holographic image of Drakath standing on a huge, flat, broken piece of rock floating in the sky in the middle of who-knows-where. The sky was dark. There was a huge magic stone portal. It was currently deactivated so I could see through the other side. The stones that made the border of the portal was engraved with ancient Greek letters a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l ,m.

"Soon," Drakath said darkly, "the Queen of Monsters shall rise again. All my Chaos Lords and Beasts shall help in her awakening." And then, horrifyingly, turned in our direction. "Keep watching, Darren Scarlet," my eyes widened, "soon, all my Chaos Beasts and Lords shall take over Lore. And you cannot prevent it. Hahahahahahaha!" Then he dissipated the hologram itself.

All of us were staring at the spot where Drakath's hologram was. I was sweating. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gravelyn trembling.

"Th-The Chaos Stone," Dage stammered, "Looks like Drakath's already found his first Chaos Lord."

"How'd you know that?" I asked him.

"The first of the ancient symbols, a, was glowing, which means it was activated. It only activates when a Chaos Lord is connected to the Chaos Stone."

"Maggie," Gravelyn said dryly, "try finding the Chaos Lord's identity and location, fast."

"As you wish, my Lady." Maggie bowed and flashed away.

"Well, Darren," Dage suddenly sounded more cheerful, "it looks like you've got a hell lot of a training to do."

I sighed. I caught Gravelyn looking at me. She looked…worried.

"Go on ahead with your training." She said and went out of the training room.

I sighed again. "Well, lets get started." I said as a thousand Undeads approached to kill me.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Needs improving? Please tell me in the reviews.**

 **And guys, I wanna know who to pair Darren up with. Should I pair him up with:**

 **1\. Gravelyn**

 **2\. Robina**

 **3\. OC**

 **I've set up a poll for this and I will wait two weeks till I close the poll. So, enjoy life as much as possible, and love Parkour.( I'm just obsessed with it) And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
